


Amaris

by ghostmoonchild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha James (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 80s, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmoonchild/pseuds/ghostmoonchild
Summary: Summer vacation is well under way when Keith unexpectedly presents as an omega while at the mall. James stumbles upon him and offers a safe haven.





	Amaris

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can never get enough of tropes like this. Enjoy these nerds coming to an awkward arrangement that they both enjoy a lot more than they're willing to verbalize. 
> 
> As always, mind the tags!

Keith stared at the display as he idly sipped his soda. The mannequin behind the glass was dressed in the latest fashion, some vaguely baggy two-toned atrocity with geometric patterns adorning the lower half. He thought it was tacky as hell, tugging at the collar of his own shirt and wondering when it had gotten so hot. 

Summers were always brutal in the desert but that morning it had seemed especially oppressive. He still had worn his cropped jacket though because the inner pocket was the perfect size for his walkman and he didn’t trust the clip. He doubted Kolivan would buy him a new one if his current one broke. Not that Kolivan wasn’t generous, he just didn’t have a lot of spare cash hanging around. 

Which reminded Keith why he had originally come to the mall in the first place. It was the preferred hangout of the local youth and he’d heard there were jobs. At seventeen he knew he’d need permission from his guardian but he could at least pick up some applications. 

He took two steps and the world started spinning. Stumbling, Keith braced himself against the display, glad he hadn’t strayed far from it. The floor blurred and he blinked rapidly trying to bring it back into focus. He was burning up and freezing at the same time and wondered if he had gotten sick. That would at least explain how funky he'd felt the last few days. Breaking out in a cold sweat, he groaned as his stomach cramped.

“Kobain, that you?” came a familiar and completely unwanted voice. 

Keith peered up through his bangs and witnessed the last person he wanted to see in that moment. “Griffin,” he snapped, “go away.” 

“Well, fuck you too,” said James Griffin with an irritated huff. 

Sadly, James didn’t go away but instead moved cautiously closer and even leaned down a bit. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as a look of shock settled onto his face. His eyes were comically wide as he staggered backwards a few steps and covered his mouth. Keith knew he probably didn’t smell like a summer shower, but thought the reaction was a little unwarranted. 

“You should go home, dude,” said James, voice wavering slightly. 

“What’s your damage, Griffin?” Keith straightened up and wiped the sweat from his brow. He hoped he looked better than he felt. “I just need to sit down for a minute.”

James balked at that once again moving closer to Keith and making a strange face before covering his mouth. “Are you being serious right now? If you don’t leave you could be in danger.”

“Danger? What the hell are you talking about?” Something was nagging at the back of Keith’s mind, which was feeling alarmingly fuzzier as they talked.

“You’re in heat, you moron,” whispered James through his teeth. He stopped and looked around nervously before gently grabbing Keith’s arm. “Stop arguing with me, this isn’t a joke. If you stay here every alpha in this place will be on your ass soon.” 

Keith was so confused by the declaration that he let himself be led through the mall. “B-but I’m… I’m a beta,” he said weakly. 

“Apparently not,” said James, giving him a stern look. He paused and caught the soda as it slipped from Keith’s hand, tossing it into a nearby trash bin. “I’m taking you home. Where do you live?” 

The gears turned slowly in Keith’s head and he took a moment to process his situation. “I can’t go home,” he said finally. “Kolivan, my guardian, he’s an alpha.”

“Shit,” swore James. He growled softly before tugging Keith outside.

It felt like walking into an oven and Keith almost tripped keeping up with James as he practically dragged him through the parking lot. His legs were heavy and for a minute he thought he was going to be sick, childishly hoping if he barfed it landed on James. They suddenly stopped and he ran into James, grasping his shirt as the world briefly spun again. 

James muttered another curse while he fished his keys out of his pocket, fumbling them into the car door. Keith had barely noticed the car was even there, a nondescript beige sedan. He wanted to crack a joke about how boring it was but James tossed him into the passenger seat before he could say anything. 

Once James was in the driver's seat he started the engine and the AC rattled to life. All it did was blast Keith with hot air but it still felt amazing after suffering the elements in his state. It would take a bit for it to really cool down so he peeled off his jacket forgetting his headphones were still around his neck. The cord baffled him and James sighed, gingerly removing the headphones and waving them in Keith’s face. 

“Asshole,” muttered Keith snatching them and hooking one earpiece into the inner pocket. “Where are we going?” 

“My house,” said James nonchalantly as he put the car in reverse. 

Keith frowned as the information sunk in past his brain fog. “But… won’t your parents be there? Are they betas or something? And aren’t you an alpha?” 

“My parents are away, foreign contract stuff.” James glanced over his shoulders then started backing out. “My aunt checks in with me but not often. She’s pretty busy with her kids.” 

“What about your brother?” Keith remembered there being an older Griffin sibling. 

“He went into the service recently.”

“Oh.”

“Do you, uh, want to go back to your place and get anything?” asked James awkwardly. 

After thinking about it for a minute, Keith shook his head. “That's probably not a good idea.” 

A chill ran down Keith’s spine and he shivered, crossing his arms more in a gesture of protection than his usual irritation. James drove them through town and into the suburbs. Of course he lived in the suburbs. Keith spaced out most of the way, distracted by the cramping in his abdomen and rising temperature despite the cool air washing over him. 

They travelled to the outskirts of the neighborhood and up a winding incline where a cluster of large houses sat. Keith gawked as they pulled into the driveway of a white two storey house. The front yard was landscaped with stones, short cement walls, and plants including some trees with thin, bent trunks. The front doors were glass with designs etched into them and an elaborate transom window above. It seemed very modern but he didn’t get a chance to really scrutinize it before they pulled into the garage. 

He followed James into the house on autopilot, overwhelmed by the grandeur of the house and its fancy interior design. The living room was recessed and had some uncomfortable looking furniture and a fireplace sitting near a curved staircase with metal railings. The ceiling soared above them with cutouts in the walls for odd contemporary art. 

“Are your parents rich?” asked Keith clutching his jacket to his chest. He felt really out of place. 

James shuffled his feet a bit before leading Keith to the staircase. “I guess so,” he mumbled walking behind Keith as he ascended the steps.

The room Keith was directed into seemed simple compared to the rest of the house. It had teal carpet, dark beige walls, a decent sized bed with dark brown covers, desk, dresser, and movie posters hanging on the walls. By contrast, there was also a small tv, radio, and door to the balcony that made it decidedly less simple. Mostly it felt cozy and Keith didn’t have the energy to complain anyways. 

“You’re probably going to want a nest soon, so, um, go ahead and use my bed.” James rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed. “I’ll get you some extra blankets and pillows, we have plenty. I’ll also go on a supply run. You’re going to need some… stuff.”

Before Keith could ask any questions James rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He stood still and stared out the glass door, watching the sun set. The view from the room was fantastic and he could see the rolling hills below, peppered with houses. A sharp cramp broke his sightseeing and he groaned again, letting his jacket slide to the floor. 

His shoes came off next and he climbed onto the bed, messing the covers. It felt nice to finally lay down and Keith rubbed his face against the soft comforter taking in the foreign smell. It traveled down his throat and made his skin break out in goosebumps, instigating a new wave of cramping. His clothing felt like sandpaper as he writhed and sweat. 

“Here’s some water and blankets,” came James’s voice suddenly, startling him. “I turned on the fan and it’s just a switch if you want it off.” He pointed to the switch but Keith barely glanced at him. 

“How do you know so much about this heat stuff?” 

“My mom’s an omega,” said James, covering his mouth and nose again as he inched towards the door. “I’ll be back soon, okay? Stay put.”

Keith nodded and James left the room once more. He noticed the water on the nightstand and the pile of blankets by the bed. The room seemed intolerably hot so he peeled off his shirt, jeans, and socks but left on his boxers. He tried ignoring the blanket pile but knowing it was there bothered him until he pulled them onto the bed. With minimal effort, he unfolded them and arranged them loosely around himself. Satisfied, he stuck his face against a fragrant pillow and drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke it was dark and a shadowy figure was moving in the room. He knew it was James from scent alone and he soon clicked on a small desk lamp offering comfortably dim illumination. His body had moved from cramping to outright aching and he moaned miserably into the pillow as he shifted. 

“Ah, sorry I woke you up,” said James walking to the bed. He set a few more pillows and sheets onto it and held up a bag. “This has food in it. Protein bars, chips, pastries, candy bars, simple stuff to keep your energy up. If you want something else let me know, I can cook.”

“Thanks,” croaked Keith, rising up on his elbows. He felt awful and was pretty sure his hair was a sweaty mess. 

James coughed into his hand and held up another bag, which he placed gently on the bed. “These are your heat aids.”

Keith merely stared at the bag with a puzzled expression. It took a moment for the phrase to make sense and he honestly felt too terrible to blush as he dug into it. Inside was a packaged toy, a bottle of lube, and pack of pheromone scented cloths. Hell, there was even a handful of condoms. 

“I didn’t ask for the condoms, they just threw those in,” declared James waving his hands. 

“Okay,” said Keith staring up at James’s flushed face.

He couldn’t help but notice the tent James was creating in his jeans as he looked back to his new stuff. It was probably a scent related reaction if he remembered biology class right. His own body was stirring at the thought of stuffing that large toy into it, which was mildly unsettling.

“Okay,” repeated James looking away. “Your smell is… wow, it’s strong now. So I’m gonna go.” 

“But this is your bed,” said Keith stupidly because somehow that seemed important to state. 

“It’s okay, I’ll sleep in my brother’s room.” James walked backwards towards the door and ran into it, fumbling for the knob. “Let me know if you need anything else. Just yell or something.” 

And Keith was alone again. Alone with a head full of cotton, a bag full of snacks, and a ridiculously large toy and other sex paraphernalia. In a delayed manner he looked down and noticed he was tenting his own boxers. He was kind of impressed his dick hadn’t popped out of them during their chat. Maybe James had noticed it though, and the thought made him shiver. 

It really wasn’t the smartest idea, an alpha hosting an omega in heat, but otherwise he didn’t know where he would’ve went. Heat Houses were always an option but they cost money and insurance rarely covered them. If it came to it, he was sure Kolivan would’ve been able to work something out.

A brief moment of clarity reminded Keith someone needed to call Kolivan soon so he didn’t worry or think he ran away. Reluctantly, he crawled out of bed and walked over to the desk, looking for a pen and paper. It took him entirely too long to notice them but he eventually scrawled his number on a piece of scrap paper with a shaky hand. 

He called for James, too achy and dazed to really care about his state. Standing was hard and he was sweating profusely again. After a few minutes passed he peeked out into the dark hallway. Maybe James was downstairs and couldn’t hear him. Cautiously, he left the room and went down the stairs slowly.

Moonlight filtered in through the large windows, casting a soft glow on the interior so Keith could at least see where he was going. The kitchen wasn’t hard to find and was just as modern as the rest of the house. He easily located the phone on the wall and picked up the receiver, squinting at the numbers as he dialed them. 

Kolivan picked up on the second ring and though his tone was flat Keith could hear the tension in it. He quickly and vaguely explained the situation, reassuring Kolivan he was safe. Keith was in the middle of answering awkwardly phrased questions when the light flicked on startling him. 

“Keith! There you are,” said James walking up to the island but stalling. “I was worried you ran off. Are you hungry?”

“It sounds like you’re in good hands,” said Kolivan through the phone. “Please be careful, use protection, and come home when this is over so we can talk. If he tries to take advantage of you, remember those moves I taught you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Keith rolled his eyes. He didn’t think James was capable of overpowering him but ruts were supposedly intense. “Bye,” he said before hanging up. 

James moved towards the fridge and distracted himself looking inside. “Was that, uh… Kolivan, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Glad he knows where you are and hopefully doesn’t want to kill me.” James pulled out some eggs and cheese. “Want an omelette?”

While he should’ve been hungry, having not eaten much that day, the thought of food turned Keith’s stomach. He frowned as he felt something trickling down his thigh. Glancing down he was distracted by his boner, though, and weakly attempted covering it with his hands. 

“No, I’m good.” Not true, but he didn’t know what else to say.

James glanced at him and nodded as his cheeks tinted pink. “Alright. You should probably go back to my room.”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice and rushed out of the room, which proved a mistake when he stumbled by the threshold. He felt James’s presence before he even grabbed his arm, steadying him. Mumbling something Keith didn’t quite hear, he leaned down and inhaled near the scent glands in his neck. Exhaling on a shudder he backed away.

“You smell like almonds,” he said with a small smile. “Like the oil or extract.” 

“Oh... “ Keith had no idea what to do with that information. “Thanks?”

Offering a noncommittal hum, James waved him off. 

Keith returned to the room and rearranged the sheets, blankets, and pillows a few times before climbing into the nest. His erection was starting to get painful and there was an ache seated firmly in his ass. The boxers came off and he noticed they were wet. Wonderful. He slid his fingers between his cheeks genuinely surprised at how much slick was there and sighed. 

Everyone had heard of heat-crazed omegas satisfying their urges in all manner of obscene ways. It was implied in media and saturated porn. Keith never had much interest in it and sadly hadn’t even watched enough porn to know what the hell to do. He opened everything and laid it out in the nest, then simply stared at the collection as thoughtfully as he could manage. 

Jerking off seemed like a good place to start so he tentatively started stroking his cock, wincing at how tender it felt. Speeding up, it started feeling okay and he came quickly, spilling only a minimal amount of cum on the covers. It was underwhelming at best but at least the damn thing was going down a little. The ache in his ass flared up at the action though and he reached back, slipping a finger inside his hole without much thought.

As the digit sunk in Keith uttered a startled gasp, wiggling it experimentally and sparking his nerves to life. His entrance clenched around the finger as he moved it in and out, soon slipping in a second. The lube didn’t seem necessary but then again fingers weren’t the largest thing he could stick in there. He glanced at the toy, dull shine catching his eye, but he wasn’t ready to use it yet. 

Putting a third finger in gave him such a good stretch he moaned and squirmed, panting into a pillow. Three deep breaths later, James’s lingering scent on the fabric pushed him over the edge. Keith came abruptly, crying out as his canal clamped down on his fingers then spasmed in waves so intense they edged on painful. 

He dozed off after that, drifting in and out of consciousness to the same dim room. The fan felt nice since he was still burning up. When he woke the next time he somehow felt worse. He did the same routine as last time but it didn’t satisfy him the same way. The pheromone cloths smelled too strange compared to the pillow so he tossed them off the bed. 

Mind unreasonably foggy, Keith groaned and rolled from side to side. The ache was bone deep and the heat rose, scorching his innards and making him almost delirious. He needed something but he couldn’t think straight enough to understand what. 

By some small miracle James chose that exact moment to knock on the door and ask how he was doing.

“Bad,” croaked Keith, then groaned miserably. 

“Did you, uh… use the toy?” asked James through the door.

“No!” Keith writhed more in discomfort. “Just get in here, goddammit!” 

James spluttered behind the door for a minute. “I-I can’t do that! You’re-”

“I’m in pain, you asshole! Now get in here before I shove the toy up _ your _ ass instead!” 

“Okay, okay!” The door clicked open. “Hold on.”

James stepped into the room with his mouth and nose covered. He was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, eyes bleary enough that he probably woke up to pee and decided to check on Keith before going back to bed. 

“God,” breathed James through his fingers. 

“I think I’m dying.” 

“You’re not dying,” sighed James cautiously moving towards his bed. “It’s just heat sickness. It’s uncomfortable but it won’t hurt you.” 

Keith laughed and burrowed his face into a pillow to stifle an undignified whine. “That’s a lie, this hurts,” he mumbled against the fabric. 

“Um,” James started, then stalled at the edge of the mattress, hand still on his face, “do… do you need help? I could-” he trailed off and gestured vaguely with his free hand.

“Please,” Keith practically sobbed. “Do whatever just… fuck.” He squeezed his eyes shut, willing back the tears. He always had been a frustrated crier. 

Slowly letting the hand slide from his nose and mouth, James inhaled deeply, held it for a moment, and let the breath out on a sigh. He looked anywhere but at Keith as he pulled his shirt off and clambered into the nest. Keith watched him as he laid down, careful not to disturb the blankets too much. Settling against a pillow, James sighed again as his eyes slipped shut. 

His face was so close and body so warm that all Keith did was stare at him, unintentionally basking in the company. James’s scent curled around him, sunk into his pores, soothed him on some primal level. The ache started fading and Keith deflated a bit in relief. He really shouldn’t have been, but he was caught by surprise when desire flooded in and took its place.

“Helping any?” 

“Y-yeah,” suttered Keith. He unconsciously scooted closer to James. 

James shifted and opened his eyes, seeming unbothered by Keith’s close proximity. Giving him ample time to reject, Keith leaned forward slowly then nosed gently at James’s scent gland near his jaw. He felt James’s hand move up the back of his neck and tangle into his hair. The fingers massaged briefly before grasping the strands and tugging Keith’s head back so he could look him in the eyes. 

“That, uh- that probably won’t give you the reaction you want,” he said, face amazingly neutral given the scenario. 

“You don’t know what kinda reaction I want,” said Keith. He meant it to sound rude but it came out sounding more suggestive than anything. 

“Oh really?” James laughed and released his hair, letting it slip through his fingers as he withdrew. “Judging from how you scowl at me in the hallways, I don’t think you want-”

Keith lunged forward, pressing his lips to James’s. It was awkward, sloppy, and short but it conveyed his point. When James failed to say anything in response, Keith kissed him again, that time with more intent. He hummed into James’s mouth when he quickly started kissing back. Winding his arms around Keith, he pulled him flush against his body. Keith was delighted to feel James’s erection pressing through his boxers against his own. 

“Where’s the toy?” asked James disconnecting to speak but letting his hands roam. 

“I don’t know… got lost I guess.”

James sighed. “How am I supposed to help you without it?” 

“With this,” said Keith, slipping a hand between them and groping James’s cock. God, it felt bigger than he’d expected. 

Making some kind of garbled and startled noise, James shuddered under the touch. He eventually grasped Keith and managed to flip him over, spooning against his back and holding him there.

“You’re no fun,” complained Keith rubbing his ass against James, hoping it would spur him into action. 

“We really shouldn’t.” James shifted and stuck his face into Keith’s dark hair, audibly inhaling. “You don’t even like me.” 

“So what? You’re still hot… that’s enough for me.”

James rose up on an elbow, eyeing Keith suspiciously. “You think I’m hot?” 

“You must think I’m hot too unless all this is just alpha hormone bullshit.” Keith wiggled against him again to emphasize his point. 

“God.” James gripped his hip tightly so he couldn’t squirm more. “Have you done this before?”

“Why does that matter?”

“I’ll take that as a no,” said James. “Don’t worry… I haven’t done it yet either.”

“So you _ are _ gonna fuck me?” Keith offered James a wary look. “Do you even know what to do?” 

“Of course I do!” James bristled, moving around behind Keith.

Glancing over his shoulder, Keith saw James’s bare ass sticking out as he reached for the bag. He fished some condoms out, kept one, and tossed the rest on the nightstand. Keith rolled onto his back to get a better view of James as he put the condom on. This was his first time seeing an alpha’s cock not only so close but also hard. Naturally, the knot wasn’t inflated but he could now confirm it was just as big as it felt. 

“How do you want to do this?” asked James, blushing under the scrutiny. 

After thinking for a moment, Keith rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass in the air. “From behind.” It was a classic position and he didn’t have to worry about what his face was doing. 

He heard James moving around, felt him bump his legs as he climbed over them. Keith gasped sharply when James prodded at his hole briefly before sticking a finger inside. James wiggled the finger as it sunk further, searching. The sensation was bizarre but it was lighting his nerves up like a Christmas tree. 

It didn’t take James long before he was applying gentle pressure to what Keith guessed was his second, internal entrance. The finger poked into it but not very far and Keith nearly lifted off the bed. It felt strange but also amazing. Resting his head on the mattress, Keith panted through his building desire, feeling himself leaking more around that clever finger.

Then the finger was suddenly gone. Keith almost whined in protest but was distracted when James rubbed his cock between his cheeks, getting it slick. The mattress moved under him as James’s shifted around and lined himself up. The tip nudged at his entrance then paused. Only soft panting noises filled the silence and Keith was just about out of patience. 

“Here we go,” said James, pressing in. 

He slipped inside Keith in one stroke, punching the breath right out of his lungs. James curled around his back on a curse, panting so close to Keith’s ear his head spun. The stretch and pressure were a little uncomfortable but mostly felt amazing. He basked in the sensation as it spread through his limbs, filling them with a heavy contentment. 

“F-fuck, you’re tight.” 

That was all the warning Keith got before James pulled out and slid back in. He cried out and James stuttered in his next thrust, pausing again. 

“I’m fine… keep going,” said Keith pushing back against him when he didn’t immediately continue.

“It doesn’t hurt?” James sounded concerned and was only thrusting shallowly. 

“Nope.” Keith shook his head and felt a bit dizzy. “Feels great, go faster.”

At least James took direction well, something Keith had heard alphas had trouble with. Then again, Keith also knew people weren’t just walking stereotypes. James hammered into him at an impressively even pace that still wasn’t quite fast enough and Keith tried slamming back against him to speed things up. Curling his hands around Keith’s hips, James tilted them slightly changing the angle. When he pushed back in that time, he hit something different and new, probably completely by accident. 

Keith gasped as the strange sensation pulsed and spread. James seemed oblivious and kept moving steadily, pushing Keith further towards an unknown pinnacle. The feeling waved through him every time James slid back inside and Keith thought his cock felt wider. He opened his mouth to say as much but only a moan slipped out. The stretch on his rim every thrust made thinking nearly impossible.

“You like that, huh?” James started going faster. 

“Sh-shut up,” snapped Keith. He did actually like it but wasn’t going to confirm it. 

“Whatever, I can feel it,” said James, voice wavering from keeping a quick pace. “You’re squeezing me so tight… god, too bad I can’t fill you up.”

The unintentional dirty talk filtered through Keith’s hazy mind and he groaned, a little in disappointment but mostly in pleasure. He had always thought that type of talk in pornos was cheesy but now that he was actually experiencing it he wanted nothing more than to be filled up. Over and over. The urge was so intense he was surprised and his body was tensing around it.

“Oh fuck,” he swore mindlessly pushing back into the thrusts, feeling James’s fingers dig into his skin. 

Two more strokes and Keith’s vision started going fuzzy at the edges. He smashed his face into the sheets and was surrounded by James’s scent. He felt like James was pounding his presence directly into his core, pushing him past boundaries of sensation. He let his eyes fall shut and sighed as the pleasure crested. 

Sparks flashed behind his eyelids when his body went rigid then pulsed in tune with his release. The orgasm washed through him in waves and he distantly registered the noises he was making. Just as the waves started tapering off James grunted and gave one last thrust, flare of his knot lodging firmly inside Keith’s entrance. He moaned, curling over Keith again as he released deep inside him. 

James yanked backwards probably out of instinct and Keith whined as the knot strained at his rim. 

“Sorry,” he said, voice hoarse. He hooked and arm around Keith’s waist and carefully rolled them onto their sides. 

Keith suddenly felt beyond exhausted, content on a level he’d never even imagined possible. He felt James nosing at a gland in his neck then moving down to his trapezius where traditional bonding bites usually were. Thankfully, he didn’t try biting because Keith didn’t have the energy to fight it.

“Was that okay?” he asked, absently petting Keith’s arm.

“Mmm, yeah.” Keith closed his eyes, giving into exhaustion. “Thanks.” 

* * *

When Keith stirred awake it was day, probably morning. The curtains on the large windows were drawn mostly shut but a shaft of light spilled in through the glass door. The first thing he noticed was how empty he felt, directly leading into realizing James was absent from the nest. The next thing he noticed was the TV, playing some movie on low volume. 

His body was relatively calm but Keith could feel it beginning to ramp up again. It must have been what woke him, that strange sensation deep in his gut that spread like fire until it turned him into a supernova. Somehow he felt like he should be at least a little mortified that he’d slept with James but it really wasn’t fazing him much. 

Zoning out to the movie he could barely hear, Keith snapped his attention towards the door when it opened. James came into the room wearing a robe and carrying a tray. 

“Good morning,” he said, setting the tray gingerly in the nest. “I made breakfast. You should try eating before you cycle back.” 

Food sounded annoying but Keith sat up and started picking at it, surprised he was actually pretty hungry. There was a vegetable omelette, rice, and orange juice which he devoured embarrassingly fast. James sat at his desk and watched the movie while he ate. When he noticed Keith was done, he moved the tray to the dresser then hung out at the edge of the mattress awkwardly. 

Keith settled back into the covers, happy with how they smelled like James. When James only continued fidgeting, he patted the empty space next to him in invitation. 

“Are you sure?” asked James but he was already taking off his robe.

“I’m sure. Hurry up.” 

A small smile graced James’s face as he climbed back into the nest and got comfortable. Keith scooted closer to him and sniffed at his neck tentatively. He tried not overthinking it as he gave into his whims. In the back of his mind he wondered if this attraction was legitimate or hormone induced. He wasn’t sure hormones could be blamed for all of their actions, but that was a concern for later.

Because he was feeling more coherent and cheeky, Keith reached between them and stroked James’s cock slowly, stealing glances. His face fell into bliss, blush painting his cheeks and chest as Keith worked him hard. He didn’t seem sure what to do with his hands, rubbing Keith’s arm, touching his chest, and then his back. 

“Hold on,” said Keith half climbing over James and reaching onto the nightstand. 

James didn’t seem to mind in the least, caressing Keith as he grabbed a couple condoms. He slid back into his space and sat up. After tearing the packet open, Keith pulled the condom out and stared at it, then at James’s erection. Finally getting a good look at it made Keith pause for a moment and simply take in its unique shape and size. If he weren’t so desperate to have it inside him, he would’ve sucked it if only to see how much he could fit in his mouth.

His treacherous hands shook as he placed the condom carefully on the tip and rolled it down. It felt so hot and solid and his body started leaking in anticipation. He looked at James’s face, unsure of what his own was doing, one hand still delicately curled around his cock like he couldn’t imagine letting it go.

Before he really processed what he was doing, Keith climbed onto James’s lap. He made a surprised noise, gently grasping Keith’s hips and steadying him. James’s cock nestled between his butt cheeks and Keith reached back, pulling them apart so he could rub against it. He hoped it had gotten slick because he could feel a gush of it seeping from his body from the friction.

Keith made sure to make eye contact with James as he lined him up with his entrance and sunk down. It was half curiosity, half power move, but it fell flat when he bottomed out and lost control of his limbs. It felt like James had slipped back into that different, new place and now Keith was positive it was his secondary entrance. 

James put his arms around him as he collapsed against his chest, breaths fanning out against his skin. 

“Hold on,” mumbled James, tightening his grip and carefully rolling them over still connected.

Keith wanted to complain missionary was boring but James started moving before he could form a coherent sentence. Every time James slid back into him, into that other entrance, Keith felt his nerves sing. He reached out, hands slipping on sweaty skin, eventually hooking one behind James’s neck and tugging. When he leaned down Keith latched onto his neck, sucking on the skin until he was sure it was bruised. He already felt the knot pushing at his rim. 

That time James came first, Keith’s name on his lips when he slammed back inside, knot locking him in place. It was fascinating to watch his face, flushed and obscured by hair, mouth falling open, eyebrows shooting up over closed eyes. Watching that expression while feeling James pulse inside him triggered an abrupt orgasm and Keith shuddered beneath him gasping through it. He noticed and kissed Keith sloppily on the mouth then jaw before resting his head on the pillow.

Once again, James rolled them onto their sides, legs tangled together. Keith was grateful the bed was large enough that they could rest comfortably connected until the knot deflated. This time he didn’t feel as tired and absently smeared the mess on his abdomen while looking at James. Even disheveled he was still annoyingly attractive. 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck inside you right now,” said James with a tired smile. “The guy that punched me back in freshman year was my first time. Unbelievable.” 

“I’m not apologizing for that.” Keith managed a half-assed scowl. “You shouldn’t have been talking shit.” 

James was silent for a moment, then sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry… I didn’t know.”

Keith considered giving him the silent treatment as a response, but happy hormones were winning over his thought process. “It’s fine. Just don’t do it again or I’ll kick your ass for real.”

“I have no doubt,” said James, letting his eyes slip shut. 

After futility trying to shift a bit, Keith gave up and studied James for a few minutes. His breathing evened out and Keith wondered if he’d slept much prior to then. He’d heard alphas preferred keeping watch over sleeping omegas, even if they weren’t bonded. The hickey he’d sucked onto James’s neck was nice and purple, above the standard collar line. Good. He hoped everyone saw it. He wasn’t quite sure he was willing to admit they had shared a heat but somehow the proof of it pleased him.

When they disconnected Keith stretched then scooted towards James and started methodically sucking in more hickeys, on and around his neck. One wasn’t enough. He wanted more proof, signs James would see for weeks afterwards. Part of it was an attempt at pissing James off with excessively marking him, but another bigger part was because it was familiar territory. Keith had had awkward makeout sessions before. Leaving marks was one of his favorite parts. He felt compelled to share that with James. 

At some point during his efforts, James woke up and lazily returned the favor. He scraped his teeth against Keith’s shoulder and bit gently. The sensation of teeth in his skin sent Keith reeling, setting off a new wave of desire. 

They fucked again and James waited until Keith came to bite him on a safe area. It made stars dance in Keith’s vision, pleasure soaring to new heights. James smashed him into the mattress from behind, burying himself inside Keith as he came and growling softly against his skin. They didn’t talk after that round, both falling into a content slumber. 

Time lost meaning and all Keith had to go off of was the building or dying light in the room. James kept him fed, hydrated, and well attended. He brought Keith more sheets and washcloths, cleaning his body in a way that seemed more reverent than obligatory. 

“You know,” said James as he leisurely dragged a damp cloth up Keith’s thigh to his hip, “you’re really beautiful.” 

“Don’t tease me,” sighed Keith, swatting at James without any real intent. 

“I’m not.” He caught the hand and kissed Keith’s wrist. “I’ll probably regret telling you this, but I’ve always been jealous of you.”

“No way.” Even though the cycles were growing further apart, the attention to his body and sound of James’s voice was stirring Keith up in a way he didn’t really understand. 

“Way,” said James. “You’re good looking, effortlessly talented, that loner type that nobody wants to admit is cooler than them.” 

Keith barked out a laugh and trailed his fingers over one of the larger hickies he’d created. “Yeah, I’m so cool nobody will actually be my friend. I’ve transcended friendship with coolness.” 

“I’ll be your friend.”

The statement seemed ridiculous given their current predicament, but Keith guessed just because they were fucking didn’t mean they were actually friends. The thought of having someone to talk to and hang out with filled him with a cautious sense of joy. He’d worked so hard at being independent after his parent’s passed, he really wasn’t used to people paying much attention to him.

“Okay,” said Keith, noticing how James’s face subtly lit up when he spoke. “Uh, do you want to keep doing this too?” He gestured between their naked bodies. 

“Yes,” said James immediately. “That would be great… I mean, if you don’t mind. It would save you having to go to a Heat House.”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Keith couldn’t even imagine what going to one of those houses would be like. 

Sometime towards what Keith thought was the end of his heat, James coaxed him out of the nest and into the bathtub. The bathroom was large with a separate shower stall and tub sitting in the corner, large windows offering a spectacular view. Keith admired the landscape before splashing James at the other end of the tub. 

“So, it’s almost over, huh?” asked James as he offered Keith a soapy cloth. 

Keith shrugged and turned around, pointing at his back. James took the hint and started washing him. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but Keith knew he was going to miss the companionship. The last time he’d had such steady attention had been when his dad was still alive and that thought was particularly sobering. 

The next time they had sex James didn’t knot and Keith knew the heat was over. He felt more lucid as James thrust into his body, aware of him in a way that had been too fuzzy to process during the thick of his heat. Running a hand over James’s chest, he enjoyed exploring the toned muscles and how they made his stomach flutter. 

James leaned down and licked over one of the bites he had made while tweaking Keith’s nipple. He stroked himself frantically, locking eyes with James when he lifted his head. Uttering a few breathy moans he hardly believed he was making, Keith spilled over his hand and onto his abdomen as his insides clenched around James. He made a very interesting face when he came next, thrusting through it due to the lack of knot. 

“God, that still feels fucking amazing,” he said, flopping onto his back beside Keith.

Wiping his hand on the sheet, Keith rolled onto his side. “Is your rut over too?” He really should have paid more attention in biology class.

“That wasn’t a rut,” said James rolling towards Keith. “That was all genuine interest and hormonal reactions. Mine isn’t due until next month.” 

“Oh…” Keith trailed off and fidgeted with the sheets. “Do you need help with your rut?”

James’s eyes widened slightly, then he shook his head. “No, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I don’t have as much control over myself.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “It can’t be that bad. I’m serious, though, I can handle it. I’m not fragile or anything.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” James reached out and trailed a hand down Keith’s side to his thigh then squeezed it. “Feels strong to me.”

“Hey, uh…” Keith shifted a bit and looked pointedly at James’s chest. “You don’t have to say yes or anything but can I stay another day?”

At first James looked surprised but a smile quickly replaced it. “Of course. I’ll show you the rest of the house. We have a pool.”

“Cool, thanks.” He glanced at James and felt a blush heating up his cheeks. “Swimming sounds fun. I haven’t done it in a while.” 

“Then we will definitely do that.” James pulled Keith towards him and whispered playfully in his ear. “We could even skinny dip.” 

Keith laughed softly and moved around until they were comfortably pressed against each other. He didn’t know if it was a pheromone thing or a touch starved thing but the closer he was to James the better he felt. James loosely slung an arm around him and he tentatively returned the gesture. He hummed as James pet his hair, noise suspiciously close to a purr.

The exhaustion from the previous days finally started sinking into Keith’s bones and he yawned. He didn’t dare say it, but he trusted James. Trusted him to take care of him and make sure he was safe. He never would’ve guessed him for being such a soft guy on the inside. A pleasant surprise to say the least.

Somehow, even with all his popularity, Keith guessed James was kind of lonely too. Another unlikely discovery. Maybe they could be lonely together.

“Night, Keith,” mumbled James still absently petting him.

He smiled and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, James.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer... but I stopped myself lol. It was a fun little universe to explore. I don't know exactly why I set it in the 80s but it felt right.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments feed me and keep my heathen muse going~ ♡
> 
> Join me on twitter for more jeith shenanigans [@ghostmoonchild](https://twitter.com/ghostmoonchild)


End file.
